My new life without you
by ThoriCabrt
Summary: Una nueva maquina ha sido enchufada, un personaje no tan nuevo vuelve a la vida. Viejos sentimientos toman lugar y nuevas oportunidades comienzan a brillar. Un nuevo amor nace y uno se afianza más... Este es el comienzo de nuestra vida juntos, el comienzo de algo nuevo. Feliz/Fem!Turbo Ralph/Vanellope
1. Applause, Turbo is back in action!

Hi! ¡Quería dejar mi propio grano de arena y aquí estoy! obviamente tiene como personaje principal a Turbo... pero con una cosa medio rara...

Chan

Chan

Cha-chan...

Fem!Turbo... ¡si como escucharon! ¡Yeah!

Espero les guste y dejen rewievs... así se su opinión al respecto de mi fic... kissus.

* * *

Introducción 

Applause, Turbo is back in action!

_"Vivo por los aplausos, aplausos, aplausos. _

_Vivo para el aplauso, vivo por los aplausos._

_Vivo por la forma en que te animas y gritas para mí._

_Los aplausos, aplausos, aplausos." Lady Gaga, Applause._

Un resumen corto, como para entender algunas cosas la próxima vez que nos veamos. No hará cosa de un mes que una nueva maquina fue instalada en el arcade. Como siempre, los avatares de los diferentes juegos fueron a la estación durante el enchufe del nuevo juego. Hasta acá nada fuera de lo usual, no fue sino hasta que Felix vio el cartel del nuevo juego que entro en estado de furia mezclado con shock y depresión.

Turbo-time: Extreme Race era su nombre. Media población dio un suspiro asustado, otros no le prestaron atención y siguieron hablando entre ellos. Pero fue Felix quien parecía un sapo de otro pozo, estaba nervioso por lo que hubiera del otro lado.

- Si ese psicópata quiere acercarse a mi juego y tomar mi reino, lo dejare pudrirse en el calabazo.

Miró como Ralph miraba a Vanellope con cara rara, eso había soñado muy a King Candy. La no tan pequeña corredora (benditas actualizaciones) hizo caso omiso al demoledor, tomo su mano y miro al reparador. La pareja estaba expectante a su reacción, y es que no iban a perderse el espectáculo de emociones que les estaba por ofrecer Felix.

En realidad no contaban con que el reparador viera a los demás irse a sus juegos y enfilara derechito para el suyo, sin decir nada a nadie ni pensarlo por un momento. Vanellope miro la entrada con pesar y comenzó a entrar en el juego, al ver que nadie más lo hacia, y le dijo a Ralph:

- ¿Alguien debe darles la bienvenida no crees?

-Supongo...

Y entraron dentro, sin esperar nada y sin embargo esperando algo que no sabían definir. Supongamos, entre nosotros, que eran las ganas de no cruzarse a un Turbo loco sino a uno sin recuerdos de los sucedido y con una mentalidad nueva.

Se equivocaron claro, primero que nada porque no se encontraron precisa mente al mismo Turbo pero este mantenía todos sus rasgos principales y eso complico un poco las cosas, Vanellope había entrado en pánico. Todo el diseño del juego había cambiado, ya no era solo una pista con espectadores sin rostro. Era un hermoso y enorme circuito, un helicóptero seguía el trayecto de las carreras (la cual estaba apagado en ese momento). Las personas del publico, tenían rostro y eran todos muy diferentes entre si. Era un ciudad, para hacerla corta y dejar de dar tantos rodeos. Aunque había un castillo a lo lejos, asi que debía ser un reino.

Turbo, aun con el casco puesto, los miro desde su vehículo y los extraños gemelos a su lado hicieron lo mismo, como si estuvieran jugando al simon dice. Y ahí fue que todo se volvió algo... Bueno, digamos que extraño. Los tres corredores se acercaron a la pareja y Turbo les tendió una mano, la cual notaron era de un color piel normal. Ninguno se animo a corresponder el gesto, no por miedo, sino que no sabían como. Entonces apareció su salvación, Felix. El reparador le tendió una mano a Turbo con gesto serio y miro a los gemelos, los cuales le devolvieron la mirada con una ceja alzada cada uno.

- Bienvenidos al Arcade, somos sus vecinos.- Felix hizo una pausa, mirando a sus acompañantes- El es...

- Se quienes son... No hace falta tanto protocolo Felix, recuerda que no me gustan los rodeos.

Y fue en ese momento que a Felix se le cayo el mundo, su "amigo" lo recordaba y tambien a los chicos. Los gemelos los miraban a todos, incluido a su "compañero" y luego se fueron llendo lentamente. No querían estar ahí para lo que vendría, ya se los había dicho Turbo y no querían ver la reacción de todos.

- Lamento los incidentes en Sugar Rosh Vanellope, las cosas se me fueron un poco de control y...

- ¿Tu crees?

-En fin, lo siento chicos y espero podamos quedar en paz.- Turbo hizo una pausa mientras volteaba a ver su nuevo vehículo, un deslizador, con gesto pensativo- No los molestare para nada y ni me apareceré por sus juegos, supongo que es hora de dedicarme a ser la mejor aquí.

"El corredor" empezó a caminar hacia su deslizador, despidiéndose de sus "invitados". Felix solo lo miraba, notando algo extraño. De repente Turbo se saco el casco y lo comprendió... Turbo era una chica ahora, una muy hermosa a decir verdad.

- Gracias por el gesto, son bienvenidos a mi juego cuando gusten y tal vez nos veamos alguna vez por ahí.

Y el reparador solo pudo asentir mientras Turbo sonreía de medio lado, al menos eso había resultado bien.

El dia siguiente paso lento para Felix y muy rápido para Turbo, la corredora lo correspondió a su programación mas que a una sensación. Aunque no lo diga, estaba nerviosa por ser su primer día de juego y no podía esperar por las reacciones de los chicos. No era cualquier cosa, hace mucho que no era parte de un juego que fuera completamente y realmente suyo. Aparte de que había muchas cosas nuevas, como el modo historia de cada personaje del juego, los cuales eran muchos más que en la primera entrega. Debía concentrarse, una niña la estaba mirando demasiado fijo.

- Princesa Victorius Narahashi / Turbo? Genial!

La niña rubia apretó fuerte el botón de seleccionado color verde que poseía la nueva maquina del juego y seleccionó a la princesa, eligiéndola para jugar el modo historia. Enseguida comenzó a correr un video de presentación mostrando a la corredora, maravillando a la niña.

En el video aparecía primero la princesa en el castillo con sus padres, manteniendo una discusión acerca de las carreras, los reyes le prohibían correr. La niña no podía dejar de pensar que la princesa era muy hermosa; cabello negro largo hasta las rodillas con un flequillo recto, ojos amatistas con abundantes pestañas y piel rosácea. La escena se volvía negra y luego mostraba el inicio de una carrera, aunque la mirada de la princesa era extraña, como si estuviera preocupada. Su uniforme no era el mismo de la pantalla de selección de avatares, sino que era una especie de remera con una pollera-pantalón con unos zapatos rojos de charol. No llevaba ninguna corona o tiara, ni siquiera un casco.

De repente la pantalla con los nombres de los corredores se apaga y muestra una noticia: había ocurrido una explosión en el castillo. Se exigía la presencia de la princesa inmediatamente, la cual salio corriendo en su deslizador a toda velocidad. La escena se vuelve negra otra vez.

La pequeña niña miro la pantalla con una ceja alzada, ya sentía pena por la corredora. Cuando la pantalla volvió a encenderse, comenzó a rodar una escena muy melancólica. El castillo era un desierto de ladrillos y escombros, algunas zonas aún tenían fuego. La princesa comenzó a llamar a sus padres pero nadie contestaba, hasta que miro al suelo y encontró un objeto. Era la misma tiara que la niña había visto que portaba la reina, era una extraña suma de cristales de color plateado. Apenas la princesa la toco se volvió roja. Enseguida la ato con su correa a su cintura.

De golpe se siente un ruido, habia mas personas en el castillo. Buscan a Victorius a toda costa. La princesa comienza a correr hasta encontrar su deslizador y sale fuera del lugar sin ser descubierta. La dan por muerta al no encontrarla.

La escena vuelve a cambiar, mostrando que ya habían pasado unos meses, ahora muestran a una princesa realmente muy diferente. Su cabello estaba corto y rapado en el costado izquierdo, sus ojos brillaban pero no como antes y su uniforme era mucho mas estilizado, muy parecido al de la anterior entrega. Era de color blanco, consistía en una chaqueta ajustada al cuerpo de cuero blanca con los puños y bordes rojos junto con una pollera tableada blanca con los bordes rojos y una correa color roja; tenia puesto una zapatillas estilo skater color rojo y por ultimo el tan famoso casco de turbo en su mano derecha. Todos decían que era una nueva corredora, tal parecía que nadie la reconocía.

La pantalla cambia por última vez, mostrando un primer plano de Victorius antes de la muerte de los reyes. Portaba una rosa blanca, grande, entre las manos.

- Voy a vengar a mis padres, su muerte no será en vano...- su voz era melodiosa, impregnada de melancolía y tristeza.

El reflejo de Victorius se desvanece y en su lugar aparece la corredora, esta lleva una rosa color rojo entre sus dedos.

- Asi tenga que dejar de ser la princesa y ser una simple corredora...- sus ojos amatistas miran la rosa y luego a la pantalla- Desde hoy mi nombre será Turbo y nadie debe reconocerme, esa es la única manera de recuperar mi reino y que no me busquen para matarme... Esto lo hago por mis padres y por el reino.

La niña miro a la corredora y acerco una mano a la pantalla, sentía una pena terrible.

- Tengo que ser la mejor de todas... Vamos allá! Turbo-tastico! Que comience la aventura! Recuperemos el reino!

Y asi empezó la nueva vida activa de Turbo, aquí empieza nuestra historia. Y ahí que admitir que la corredora estaba feliz, extrañaba ser el centro de atención y recibir los aplausos del publico.


	2. Don Forget Me, Turbo

Hola, me tarde bastante en publicar porque la escuela me esta matando y no he podido apoyar mi trasero en la silla de la computadora para pasar el capitulo (el cual tenia escrito en varias hojas de carpeta)… pero al fin lo he logrado, he vencido y aquí estoy…

Espero les agrade esto, como a mi me agrado escribirlo… En este capi se presentaran varias sorpresas que nos situaran en la historia en si, ósea este es el inicio en si de toda la polémica. Y como no puede ser de otra manera que no sea Turbo-Tastica (porque a mi ni a mi Turbo interno se nos canto tampoco)… es algo dramático y diva, por eso este capitulo consta de dos partes.

Aclaraciones de la lectura:

_Blablabla-_ partes de la canción principal o de algún mensaje, nota, etc.

**_Blablabla - _**algo que ocurre en otro tiempo diferente al del capitulo, sea pasado o futuro (si planeo utilizar ese recurso)

Bueno, dejado de lado todas las aclaraciones… Ningún personaje me pertenece y bla bla bla… ya saben lo que sigue.

Una ultima cosita… NB y You, Turbo al principio era hombre y ahora es una mujer… pensé que había quedado claro jeje… espero eso te haga entender lo que viene… gracias por el comentario.

* * *

_¿Has olvidado  
que siempre estabas a mi lado?  
¿Has olvidado  
lo que estábamos sintiendo por dentro?_

_Don't Forget – Demi Lovato._

Don´t Forget Me, Turbo.

Parte 1.

Recordar ciertas cosas no era fácil, más que nada por los sentimientos que producían a la hora de salir de la rutina de sus programaciones y hacer lo que se les cantara en gana.

Turbo se iba a su castillo y se cambiaba la ropa, daba un par de vueltas por el lugar y se iba cantando alguna canción hacia su habitación. Cuando llegaba ahí, cerraba la puerta y prendía el equipo de música. Quería olvidar, necesitaba olvidar los recuerdos tormentosos el menos por un momento.

Así fueron dos semanas, esa era su rutina diaria desde que la enchufaron. Bueno, así fue hasta que los gemelos la obligaron a salir de su juego e ir a la video estación central. Hay que admitirlo, la corredora no tenia ganas de salir de su juego ni de ver las reacciones de los demás avatares de los diferentes juegos en el arcade.

Y no fueron lindas, vale aclarar. Muchos la insultaron, otros la empujaron y otros simplemente le enviaban miradas llenas de odio mal disimulado.

- Es una etapa…- se dijo a si misma, en un susurro débil y hasta deprimente (estaba acostumbrada a ser popular, o al menos así eran sus recuerdos)- ya pasara.

- Seguro que si princesa…- le dijo uno de los gemelos que volteo a mirarla al ver que no los seguía de cerca (temiendo cualquier cosa) con una mirada consoladora- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Ni idea…- respondió el otro gemelo, levantando los hombros.

- ¿¡Entonces para que demonios me hacen salir si ni siquiera tienen algo planeado!? Serán tarados, ni la nueva programación hizo algo bueno por ustedes.

- No seas cruel Turbo-chian…- la princesa volteo a verlo con cara enojada, los dos comenzaron a retroceder, uno asustado y el otro calmado.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste?

El nombrado no contestaba, solo seguía retrocediendo mientras su gemelo se sentaba en uno de los bancos de la estación sonriente. Recordaba lo mucho que el corredor, en épocas pasadas, odiaba ser llamado así.

- Te dijo Turbo-chian…- el gemelo, ya sentado y con mirada maliciosa, le respondió en nombre de su hermano mientas el aura de Victorius se volvía mas sombría- yo que tu lo golpeo hasta que se desangre.

Y ahí salía a flote el lado malvado del gemelo maldito, Turbo comenzó a perseguir al otro por toda la estación. De golpe se chocaron con Vanellope y la pobre cayo al suelo golpeándose la cabeza. Victorius tomo un poco de aire y ayudo a la presidente a levantarse.

- Lo siento Vanellope…- la joven termino de enderezarse, le llevaba dos cabezas a Victorius- no fue mi intención chocarte ni tirarte.

La presidente miro al trió con una sonrisa de medio lado, negando despacio y saludándolos con la mano. La princesa le correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa.

- A mi ya me conoces…- dijo Turbo con gesto nervioso- ellos son…

- Yo soy Takashi- el gemelo que se encontraba aun sentado, se levanto y se señalaba mientras decía su nombre- y el es mi hermano gemelo Takahiro.

Vanellope pudo notar que no fue solo Turbo quien recibió cambios, había escuchado (de boca de Felix, of course) como eran y ahora lucían completamente muy diferentes. El gemelo que había hablado parecía mas infantil sin perder el toque de sex simbol de todo corredor (sin llegar a ser como Rancis, ese chico era odioso hasta cuando lo mirabas… Takashi no lo parecía). Su cabello, al igual que el de su hermano, era de color azul eléctrico, pero distaba mucho a la hora del peinado. Takashi tenia el flequillo levantado con gel, dejando algunas puntas rebeldes y a los costados un poco rapado sin llegar a extremos ( .jp/16076795/... Junten los espacios). Takahiro, en cambio tenía la esquina derecha rapada y el resto desarreglado, corto y con un abundante flequillo (estilo skrilex pero corto). Sus ojos eran grises y su piel era un poco mas rosácea que la de Turbo.

- Recordé a que vine…- dijo la presidenta mientras rebuscaba algo en el bolsillo de su canguro verde agua- esto es para ti Turbo, te lo manda Felix.

Al escuchar el nombre del reparador, Victorius pego un saltito pequeño mirando el objeto que se le tendía. Era un sobre blanco con una pegatina en el borde derecho, esta tenia la forma de una rosa roja.

- Gracias Vanellope…

- No hay de que…- la corredora de Sugar Rosh se arreglo un caramelo de su cabello- solo le hice el favor a un amigo… ¡Nos vemos!

Al ver que la presidente se alejaba, Turbo se acerco a Takahiro y le dio una palmada en la cabeza ante la decepción de Takashi, el cual se acerco a su hermano y lo abrazo por detrás colgándose de su cuello. Victorius los miro con una ceja alzada, el gemelo menor (Takashi) solo la miro con gesto curioso.

- ¿Celosa?- la corredora de Turbo-Time: Extreme Race negó completamente sonrojada- ¡No mientas!

- Yo no…

- Bien que quisieras tener a Felix para hacerle lo mismo ¿no, Turbo?- le corto Takahiro.

La princesa se quedo en su sitio y apretó inconsientemente el sobrecito en su mano derecha. Agacho la mirada, su flequillo llego a tapar su ojo derecho dándole un aspecto mas sombrío. Takahiro se dio la vuelta, sacándose a su hermano de encima y le propino un golpe en la cabeza.

En todo eso, la Turbo se estaba llendo a su juego ignorandolos y recordó el pequeño sobre en su mano. La tomo con las dos manos y la abrió, revelando su contenido. Era un hermoso collar de color blanco, con una fina cadena y un dije. La corredora lo estrecho con su mano izquierda, lo guardo en su bolsillo con delicadeza y retiro del sobre un pequeño papel.

_"__¿Has olvidado  
todo lo que alguna vez hemos tenido?  
¿Lo has olvidado?  
¿Te has olvidado  
de mi?"_

Ya estaba en la puerta de juego pero no estraba, se encontraba mirando el enorme cartel con el nombre de su juego. Había vuelto, había cambiado su apariencia y hasta su "historia"… pero su corazón seguía ahí, los recuerdos estaban ahí y los sentimientos estaban aun ahí.

Entro con prisa mal disimulada a su juego y su propia realidad la recibió de sopetón. El resto de corredores se encontraban practicando hasta que entro, todos frenaron de golpe al verla y ella les indico que siguieran con lo suyo. Uno de los corredores, un chico de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, la miro de soslayo mientras derrapaba en una curva y le dedico una sonrisa de medio lado. Turbo correspondió el gesto con un saludo cortez y una sonrisa algo triste.

El corredor siguió con lo suyo luego de eso, no sabiendo que mas hacer. Victorius entro en su castillo y se fue derecho a su habitación con el firme objetivo de despotricar contra el mundo.

- ¿¡Cómo carajo cree que voy a olvidarlo!? ¡Deberia repararse el cerebro, seguro Ralph se lo demolió!

El recuerdo de esa ultima pelea aun estaba palpable en su memoria, en realidad siempre lo estuvo. Fue el peor dia de su vida, ese dia hizo la locura mas grande por un poco de atención y aun hoy se sentía un poco culpable. Recordaba el tono de su voz, jamás le había gritado de esa manera.

- **_¿¡Estas loco!? ¡No puede hacer eso Turbo! ¿¡Qué tal si te pasa algo!? _**

- **_¡No va a pasarme nada! ¿¡Tanto te cuesta apoyarme!?_**

- **_¡No voy a apoyarte en esto Turbo!- el reparador se acerco al corredor y atrapo su rostro con sus manos obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos- no quiero perderte ¿me oyes?_**

- **_No me pasara nada Felix…- estaban demasiado cerca, sus labios se rozaban- yo solo quiero que recuerden que yo también estoy ahí._**

- **_Ellos te recuerdan, ya volverán… _**

**_El corredor se alejo bruscamente, interrumpiéndolo de golpe. Comenzo a rebuscar dentro de su chaqueta, acercando las manos a su nuca y comenzando a maniobrar fuertemente intentando sacarse algo como si le molestara. Era un hermoso collar, regalo de Felix para su aniversario, era muy especial._**

- **_No voy a dejar que me desenchufen Felix, no voy a permitirlo._**

- **_¡Pero lo que quieres hacer es una estúpida locura! ¡No seas caprichoso Turbo!_**

**_Al escuchar como fue nombrado, le revoleo el collar con fuerza y comenzó a caminar a la puerta del departamento del reparador._**

- **_¡Bien! ¡Piensa lo que quieras!- abrió la puerta, saco mitad de su cuerpo y antes de retirarse por completo, dijo:- ¡Terminamos! ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca más en mi vida! ¡Te odio!_**

Aun recuerda el gesto del reparador, quiso frenarlo pero él le cerro la puerta con seguro para que no lo siguiera. Su vida hubiese sido mucho mas fácil si hubiera dejado la puerta abierta, tiene que admitir que esa fue una actitud un poco caprichosa de su parte. Tal vez ahora aun estarían juntos, no se hubiera perdido momentos importantes en la vida de Felix y las cosas hubieran sido súper diferentes.

Tomo el collar, que había caído en la cama, y se lo puso. No recordaba lo hermoso que era y sonrió, no esperaba que el reparador se lo devolviera. Tenia que ir a verlo, decirle que no había olvidado eso que sentía. Se arreglo el vestido, el pelo y salió corriendo a buscar su deslizador, necesitaba ir rápido para no darse tiempo a arrepentirse. Era pedir disculpas, agradecer e irse… no podía ser tan difícil ¿o si?

* * *

Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora… falta la segunda parte, en la cual viene la reunión muajajaja… espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Cualquier error o duda, no duden en decírmelo… no tengo problema, aun no como gente. Les deseo un buen comienzo de la primavera y feliz dia del estudiante a los/as que estudian. Besos, Thori.


End file.
